<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reunion. by Friendlylycanthrope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009565">The Reunion.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlylycanthrope/pseuds/Friendlylycanthrope'>Friendlylycanthrope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Talk About It [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, F/F, catra redemption process, time for some more action, time skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlylycanthrope/pseuds/Friendlylycanthrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Adora was starting to think that she would never hear from Catra again, she gets an unexpected visit that will determine their future encounters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Talk About It [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the late update! I was suddenly determined to be a necessary worker at the last minute so I was busy work today. Which is annoying since my state and city have both determined that we need to stay in until he 18th, but APPARENTLY I needed to work the register at a college bookstore....for a college which is currently abandoned.  Well, here it is, a few hours late. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks since she had kissed Glimmer. They were still going slow, mere hand holding and light, chaste kisses. For some reason, Adora always got more nervous when Angella was around, as though she could ever possibly disapprove. But life went on mainly as normal, and so far Bow had only made one or two third wheel jokes. Things were going smoothly, and Glimmer and Adora fell more and more for each other with each passing day. They were always there for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, they were walking through the castle halls to bed on their own, and Adora took Glimmer’s hand, causing them both to blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, I’m sure it’s great. I never said it wasn’t. It’s the time of day that I have an issue with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I could wake you up! I’m telling you, it really helps you get more energy to get through the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but there’s no way I could keep up with you for even </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> kilometer, much less five.” They arrived at Adora’s door and stopped just outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could slow down... If it was with you.” Adora said bashfully. Seeing her like this sure did make a compelling argument for those pre-dawn workouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm... Maybe I’ll give it a shot. If you slow down. Plus it’s hard to say no to seeing that rockin’ bod’ in action.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora had to release her hand so that she could cover her face with both hands in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer! Back in the horde you could get martialed for talk like that!” Glimmer had to laugh at the giant muscled girl turned pink and flustered before her. Only she had that power, the power to bring down a warrior without raising a hand. She planted a kiss on top of the hands covering Adora’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Adora. See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora uncovered her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bright and early before morning!” She reminded her. Then, as Glimmer walked down the hall, Adora went into her own room and clicked the door behind her as she turned on the light. However, she immediately gasped and recoiled in fear at the sight of a person squatting on her desk, looking back to her with one blue eye, and one yellow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adora~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? How did you even get here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra pretended to be inspecting her claws while her tail swayed around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Window. Your guards have too many blindspots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shifted from flustered romantic to business after the shock wore off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you can break into the Fright Zone and be all coy but when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> do it, there has to be something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to admit, the feline looked better than ever. She was strong and healthy, looked fairly clean, and didn’t seem anxious or stressed at all. She wasn’t hurt or in danger, Adora told herself to calm her heart. She still had her force captain badge--even though now it was pointless, since everyone knew she was Hordak’s second in command. The need for credentials was long gone. As usual, she didn’t carry any weapons, as she considered herself to be a weapon, and the only one she could rely on. However, Adora did notice something else right off the bat: she had the sword on her back. Adora could feel the runestone calling out to her, whispers wanting to return to its place by her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra leapt down from the desk and sauntered towards Adora, then reached for the sword. Adora didn’t flinch. She could see anticipation across Catra’s face, but no thoughtfulness or anger that might spell danger. She slid the sword off her back, then held it out to Adora, with the point facing upwards. The cool metal gleamed in the silvery husks of moonlight that came in the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to take this back.” She said flatly. Adora reached out slowly, but then hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It impressed Hordak--maybe a little too much. Everyone wants it, and whoever has it will be in Hordak’s favor. Someone else tried to take it from me to prove themselves to Hordak. I got it back, obviously, but I can’t let it happen again. I’m a target now. I’m going to be the last one to have it before you take it back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I never meant to put you in danger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. Because you’re too dumb to manipulate people--we’ve been over this. That’s why it needs to get out of the Fright Zone before someone else gets their claws on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora gripped the handle, her hand just below Catra’s, but she didn’t take it. Doubt crossed her mind again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, everyone will ask questions that I can’t answer if I just showed up with the sword again. I can’t just take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright fine... you can take it from me the next time we battle, okay? How does tomorrow sound.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I move a ton of troops to a new outpost, you and your princess brigade will go check it out, right? Take it from me then, in public for everyone to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora released the sword and Catra replaced it on her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That could work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it could work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were always the smart one.” Adora actually grinned at Catra, which only seemed to confuse her. So, she started sauntering aimlessly around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something else too...” She looked away and shook her head, as though still doubting if she should tell Adora or not. “You trusted me with this as a peace offering...So I’m going to trust you. Hordak is trying to make a portal to another dimension, the one he came from. According to Entrapta, there is a way bigger Horde army out there, conquering galaxies without mercy on a universal scale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that even possible?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think so at first. But he’s been getting closer. We can’t let him open a portal or it would be the end of the world, and there would be nothing left for me to rule.” She shook her head again. “Even if all the princesses and all of the horde and every last peasant on Etheria banded together we wouldn’t stand a chance against them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, are you saying you’re on the good side now?” Adora’s eyes lit up like stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m still going to take down Hordak, idiot! I just have to stop big brother from coming in and messing everything up! I don’t want to have to start all over again climbing the ladder if aliens show up and vaporize Etheria. I need to conquer before he gets it working. Which is why I need to give you the sword.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does this have to do with the sword?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Entrapta is helping him. She operates all her inventions and research with First Ones tech. And this is just about the most powerful, intact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>biggest</span>
  </em>
  <span> piece of First Ones tech around, maybe in the whole world. It could be the key they’re looking for in order to open the portal. I need to get it out of the Fright Zone if I don’t want them to hook it up to their stupid group science project.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course... if they got the sword, there’s no telling what they would be able to power with it. It’s literally the runestone of power! You saw what they did with just the black garnet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll take it back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I will. But not here. In battle, like you said.” Catra rolled her eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. We’ll just have to put on a good little show for your stupid friends, then you can take it. I guess I came all this way for nothing then!” She turned around and started to walk over to the balcony outside the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, wait,” She stopped and looked over her shoulder impatiently. “It’s just... I never got to thank you for helping us get out of that jungle. So, thank you.” Adora said earnestly. “Maybe we can keep helping each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Was all Catra said before exiting the room and acrobatically climbing out of sight, back to the Fright Zone. Adora sighed. It was the first time she had seen Catra in almost a week, and it was all business talk without getting to the real problems, like her missing memories. But still, she had to count her blessings that they were able to meet up and not fight, either verbally or physically. There was still hope that Catra wasn’t a bad person, just angry. And now that it wasn’t all necessarily directed at her, who knew where this path would take them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard for Adora to keep her cool and pretend not to know what was happening when Bow banged on her door calling her to action. The horde is moving an armada towards a town, they needed to be stopped. Fortunately, Adora, while waking up her girlfriend (and gosh wasn’t that something) much earlier in the morning, told Glimmer that she knew Catra would be there, with the sword, and they would pretend to fight enough to take it back. This time, when Adora expected more anger that she wasn’t included in the decision that could be a trap, she ended up feeling relieved that there wasn’t any real danger to the people of Etheria. She agreed to go along with it, and they went through Adora’s morning routine (slower, as promised) as though nothing was out of the ordinary. They kept their cool as they and a handful of rebel fighters soon left for a counterattack. Of course, some argued that Adora didn’t need to come (no sword after all) but the best friend squad insisted that she could help in more ways than they realized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were able to intercept the horde en route to a large town. Catra was leading the charge, and acted surprised when she saw the incoming princesses, before swooping in to battle. It was an armada of a couple dozen tanks, with infantry marching in the front. Adora recognized the poor tactics that she had learned about in horde classes; it was like Catra </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to lose. Although, perhaps if she could report a devastating loss, then Hordak would be more understanding of her losing the sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dive into the middle from the front,” Adora ordered the rebellion. “Isolate them in smaller sections! Focus on the infantry, the tanks won’t fire on their own in large numbers like this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the group held together to force the armada into smaller groups, Adora singled out Catra, atop a tank and looking confident as ever. Her tail seemed lifted by the wind, and she looked down at Adora as though they hadn’t planned this defeat at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready for your rematch </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She sneered as she took out the sword and held it offensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra leapt off the tank and tried to take out Adora as she landed, but Adora rolled out quickly. They exchanged a few swipes, ducking, dodging, leaping, running, pushing. But none seemed to land. They were holding back on each other, and fell into their old habit of training in the horde. Move around, jab the chest, knock off the balance, sweep the legs-- it was almost too familiar and comforting of a rhythm to fall into. Some of the blows were faked, some were real, just like their old training. But these two were each taught how to take a hit, and continued to spar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the while, the battle raged around them, the tanks were too close knit to fire without hitting each other and all the ground troops were effectively wiped out with the help of the princesses. Soon, it looked like Catra was losing. She just barely nodded at Adora, their signal to finish it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra pretended to be recovering from a hit, when Adora roud-house kicked her in the gut, sending her flying onto her back and dropping the sword. Adora picked it up, and quickly pointed it at Catra before she could recite the incantation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slash me.” Catra hissed through her teeth. “Make it look real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora hesitated. She knew that failure wasn’t an option in the horde, but a crippling defeat like this would be a lot for Catra to suffer under Hordak when she returned. Sparring was one thing, but maiming and scarring her... did she ever have it in her to actually hurt Catra?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I knew you couldn’t do it!” Catra yelled loud enough for the others around them to hear. She must have hesitated too long. Catra was back to playing her part, teasing Adora for the show. Adora also got into character, and grunted in disappointment as she turned away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Catra! You are just. So evil!” She had to admit, she didn’t know anything about acting. At least with the fighting, it was familiar and she knew what to do. But this was a flop, and Catra knew it. Even some of the soldiers, rebellion and horde alike, turned to give a side eyed glance in confusion. Out of ideas, Adora opted to go with something else familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>For the honor of Grayskull!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> For the first time in a month, she was able to transform. Her body became taller and it felt almost foreign after so long without it. It was a little jarring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She-Ra turned around, and with a swipe of the sword, sent an arc of light towards the remaining tanks that were nearby, shattering their tough exterior as soldiers fled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Retreat!” Catra ordered. By the time She-Ra turned around again, the feline was gone, using the few remaining operational vehicles to escape with whatever infantry could still walk. The princess alliance roared and cheered as they left, and rallied around She-Ra in victory. She-Ra looked down at the sword in her hand, reacquainting herself with the gem that called out to her destiny. She saw her own reflection in the smooth metal as she de-transformed back into Adora, looking down at herself with the same blue eyes. Then she felt a hand gently at her shoulder, and saw Glimmer there, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the sword Adora held, then back at her, and nodded confidently. Adora couldn’t help but sigh the relief out of her chest. It was a way without speaking to let her know that this could have gone bad, and maybe she made the wrong decision, but the way that this ended, with everything going to plan, just proved that they could trust Catra, and Adora’s decisions. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so proud you actually pulled this off</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry I ever doubted you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>We can make this work if it keeps going well</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora didn’t know what to do. So, she just closed her eyes and touched foreheads with Glimmer. A quiet celebration of their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Adora got home and started to undress that she realized there was a paper in her pocket that she hadn’t put there before. When she opened it, she found a note from Catra, one that she must have slipped in with some quick sleight of hand during their acrobatic fight scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been trying to think about how this could so obviously be a trap, but your dumb plan might just work. We should keep meeting up. I’ll let you know when I find a time and place that is safe.  But if you still don’t trust me (I wouldn’t either tbh) then we can both tell Scorpia and Princess Glimmer when and where we’re going, in case we don’t end up coming back. Destroy this note once you’ve read it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-C</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She showed Glimmer the note, who--although groaning that it was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- had to admit that it was highly reasonable in terms of precaution. Then they destroyed the note. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They have their first meeting, which brings up certain issues. Then there's a time skip to how they end up working together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha WOW I hate my job. <br/>Anyway, assuming I don't immediately pass out from exhaustion as soon as I get home, You bet your sweet bippy I will try my darndest to update daily. If not, just be patient, and know that it is because I am working full time against my will after two months of not working at all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Their first meeting was awkward. They met at a secure location on neutral ground, nobody around for miles. Catra covered her face and ears with a hood, but Adora still quickly recognized her. Adora herself was also thinly disguised, though not much, not enough to really convince Catra it was safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both met up inside of a giant pipe that had long ago drained runoff into the swamp. But was now rusting and slimy. It let in enough light that they could see comfortably, but dark enough hat outsiders wouldn’t see them, and tall enough that they could have stood on each other’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, I was so relieved when I found your note!” Adora started. Catra immediately leapt to her and silenced her excitement with a hand over her mouth as some travelers passed by overhead, unaware of their position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your voice down.” Catra stage whispered as loud as she could to Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Adora whispered back. They waited a moment longer for the people to pass completely before she tried again. “I’m really glad to see you, Catra. I was worried you would totally throw out my idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still might.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you still don’t trust me?” Adora’s heart sank to her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anything I should trust you even less ever since we found out about your memories.” Catra snapped quietly. “It proves that Shadow Weaver was messing with you and we found a few instances that we know are true, but we don’t know how much. I don’t know how much control she had over you at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora visibly deflated, hunching her shoulders and pouting as she looked away at the ground. Catra rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why did you ask me to meet you then?” Adora asked, leaning back against the curved pipe wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because.” Catra explained patiently. More patiently than she usually ever was. It told Adora of the importance of her mission. “It doesn’t affect your plan that much if we still work together...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora pulled a complete 180, her eyes sparkling at the opportunity that Catra had given her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can reduce casualties. Save on resources. Maybe even avoid tons of unnecessary conflict if we both work on pulling the strings behind the scenes.” Catra explained, arms crossed. “Then maybe the war won’t be as tragic. We could end it early if everything goes right. Then I can be on top of the military regime that rules the world and you can eat glitter and shit rainbows or something.” Adora scoffed at the last remark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Does this mean... we can try to be friends again?” She asked hopefully. Catra lashed her tail back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She said firmly, as though it should have been an obvious fact. Adora couldn’t see the features of her face in the shadow of her hood, but she wished she could so that she could try to explain the harsh response. She took a breath to calm her own nerves for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still abandoned me, okay?” Catra leveled, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde. “Two decades of living together, two decades of friendship, that meant nothing to you did it? After you left, did you even care what would happen to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But in the jungle, when we realized--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We realized in the jungle that you were missing memories. Not that it mattered, since you still left anyway, without all of it. All the connections, the escape attempts, and you still left me in the dirt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, I’ve already told you that I’m sorry for leaving you the way I did.” Adora whispered. “I never wanted to hurt you in any way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save it,” Catra said. “I don’t need you to protect me.” Adora cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t need me to protect you?” She challenged. “Then why are you so mad at me for leaving? Why are you taking out all your pain from Shadow Weaver and everyone else at me like it’s my fault when you didn’t need me to protect you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Catra reeled at the comeback. Up to now, Adora had never, ever been known to talk back. Not to her superiors, not to her friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you heard me.” Adora threatened. “You either get to be made at me for leaving you behind, or be mad at me for the things that happened when I left. It's contradictory! You can’t have it both ways!” Adora raised her voice as she stalked closer to the confused feline. “Those things are mutually exclusive. You can be mad at me for leaving. I get it, it was unexpected and drastic and a lot changed. OR you can be mad at me for the things that happened after I left and wasn’t around to help you any more. I get it, you got hurt. But you can’t have both.” Catra’s back was against the curved wall now, Adora right in front of her, and her claws flexed outwards in a silent sign of her fear. But she didn’t let it show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.” Catra breathed in surprise. “What the hell was that.” Adora seemed to realize what had just happened at that moment, and even her own expression was softened in surprise, but she stuck to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I did not expect ... that.” Catra continued, trying to regain a bit of composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What--didn’t expect what, for me to stand up for myself?” Adora scoffed. “What, that I would let you just keep dumping every bad thing that happened to you on me just because I’m not there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them spoke for a minute, unsure if the other would want to say anything. Adora sighed tiredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uugggh. If I have to pick--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pick Catra, I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s <em>contradictory</em>!” Catra argued with a whine. But she could see that was just crestfallen and obviously defeated. She had come here so full of hope, and they had instead gone on an emotional roller coaster. She had come here to make an ally. She needed the support if they were going to go through with this crazy coup. And if she couldn’t land this, then how would she ever gain the support of the other commanders so there wouldn’t be a revolt when she took power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But more than that... Adora was taking way more risks than Catra was. She came up with an idea to help her sworn enemy. She handed over her greatest weapon as though it were nothing, as though it were less important than...their friendship. She came out into the open to bargain with no backup. All Catra had done was light the match to burn more bridges, again. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter.” She said quietly. Somewhere the match went out, and she smelled the memory of smoke. “It won’t change how things are anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora looked up in surprise, but quietly encouraged her to go on. Catra sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was bound to happen eventually. Cause you insist on doing the right thing. You would have found out and left no matter what. Maybe when we finally saw active duty. Maybe when Shadow Weaver finally croaks. Maybe when you got command. You would have found out somehow.” Catra struggled. She gripped her own arms tightly. “But it still hurt.” She admit, shaking her head. “It hurt that I wasn’t enough. It still hurts now that we know about your memories. It hurt that even without them, two decades of friendship wasn’t enough to make you second guess. I still don't need you to protect me... I just thought that that would have meant something to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora tried to reach out for Catra’s shoulder comfortingly, but she pulled away. Unfortunately Adora was resilient and insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it meant something to me.” She said softly. “It still does. That’s why I want so badly to help you. Not protect you, just help us both. I know you can’t accept help because I’m the same way. That’s why we have to try to help each other.” She spoke softly and earnestly. If they were still in the jungle, Catra would have brushed it off and told her to shut it, too tired to argue and too hot to think. But here, in the quiet calm of this putrid swamp, she felt like there was no way around it. “No amount of apologizing can change the past. But for what it’s worth, I am sorry. I am so sorry. For everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... I know.” Catra sighed. “I know...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s never going to be enough, is it.” Adora continued. “No amount of apologies will ever fix the past.” There was an awkward pause between them again where neither of them spoke. “But we can work on the future.” Adora concluded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Where do we start.” Catra said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Adora and Catra continued to meet in secret every few weeks for over a year. They would change the time and location every time, just in case. Catra would slip a note to Adora when she found somewhere suitable that they could speak privately, whenever they needed to discuss tactics. Glimmer and Scorpia were kept in the loop, just in case something did end up going wrong, but it never did. They still fought, a lot. But over time, those fights became less heated and less frequent as they built more and more into their plans, and they started to focus much more on their future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time, Adora asked Catra what she could tell her about the missing memories. Every day, it would gnaw at her being with questions. And for a while, Catra refused, unable to open up that well of emotion within herself. But eventually she gave in and started telling Adora little bits here and there, but never the whole thing at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora learned about the times the two of them tried to escape. One time was because Shadow Weaver punished Catra with electrocution until she peed herself when she was late for class when they were nine. Adora didn’t remember it ever being that severe. She proposed they steal a skiff and run away, but in the same instance became terrified of Shadow Weaver and wouldn’t speak a word in her presence. That was a dead giveaway that something was wrong, and her memory was expunged of the incident. Catra just thought that Adora was embarrassed of her after the shameful experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She learned that they attended an assembly to celebrate the horde’s victory over the entire kingdom of Diamond Crest when they were eleven. They showed photos and videos of the horde proudly marching in and burning the homes of civilians. Adora was so shocked and upset that she ran away to cry in the bathroom. Catra found her curled up on the floor of the shower and soothed her until they could return to the barracks together. Adora realized that the horde was evil, and once again tried to hatch an escape plan. But once again, Shadow Weaver was there to make her forget. Catra assumed she got over it and decided to live with the horde out of fear of what they were capable of, like she had a long time ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By then, she learned that as they got older, the punishments on Catra became especially more severe. If she fell into a pitfall during training, they would leave her down there for the whole night unless she found a way to claw herself out. Shadow Weaver’s favorite trick was to use the black garnet’s powers to immobilize her at any occasion so she couldn’t move, even to breathe. She was hurt again and again and again and Adora would always try to make things better but the next morning, she would not remember. She tried to confront Shadow Weaver personally, and wouldn’t remember. She would try to soothe Catra, but wouldn’t remember. And Catra always thought that this was normal, to never talk about what had happened the next morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more she learned, the more determined she became to try and make it up to Catra, who saw straight through it and adamantly refused help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, try to understand, I just want to make things right between us again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It never </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> right, Adora.” Catra said flatly. There was no anger, no sarcasm in her voice. She was simply making peace with the fact that their childhood sucked for many reasons, and they couldn’t go back to how it was before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then of course, there was business. They minimized the casualties on both sides, made sure that nobody would be without their major supply lines and go hungry. They ensured enough victories on both sides to avoid suspicion while still making progress. They kept tabs on the movement of each other’s armies, and even set up some successful trade between the smallest of their outposts. And through it all, they kept it strictly to business, despite Adora’s confession not so long ago in the jungle. Although Adora still held out a patient hope that she could get to know Catra again, even as a best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been able to evacuate the civilian fishermen from the route we plan on taking?” Catra asked at one such meeting. It was late at night, and they were in an old abandoned tree house that was held together by fungus and vines. It almost reminded Adora of their time in the jungle, even if the trees in the whispering woods were much smaller and less threatening. She was understandably distracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora? Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry it wasn’t important just trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>end a decades old war to save the planet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Catra said as she rolled her eyes. She leaned back from the map and her ears went downward in annoyance. “Did you tell the fishermen to get out of the sea route that we’re using or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Actually I was thinking about that but it turns out we don’t have to worry about it. The day you’ll be going is a holiday, so nobody will be at sea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, then we can avoid unnecessary conflict.” Catra commented, smoothing back her mane of hair. By now, it had grown quite long, down all of her back to her hips. It might look soft, but was just as tangled and coarse as it’s owner. Adora could remember brushing it out as little kids, and she missed the scratchy discomfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it going with the high ranking officers? Do you have enough support to start your coup yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got Miller and Wilson on my side, but Turner, Sanchez, and Kelly aren’t budging. I need more time to prove to them that I can be a good leader and that Hordak is leading the horde to ruin. I just need to do it without seeming suspicious.” Catra summarized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t forget you have Scorpia. Everybody loves her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah duh, obviously she’s on my side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I’m saying is, maybe you can use her to get people on your side. She’s more of a people person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra squinted in deep thought, her tail swaying around her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that could work. Maybe Admiral Wilson could help too... But I don’t want to get spread too thin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much longer until you’re in a good position to take over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra rubbed her temples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know... another year, <em>maybe</em>. I just can’t risk a mutiny once I get into power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began folding their map and putting it back in her pocket. It was difficult, since the map was so big, but Catra had insisted on using paper only, nothing that could be traced. Adora stood up and stretched out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same time next week?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know this isn’t how this works. But yeah, whatever, we’ll be in touch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the only type of goodbye that the two soldiers needed. They peered out of the mossy hut they were in and, once assured that the coast was clear, went their separate ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora finally exited the whispering woods and entered a service door for the staff on the side of Castle Bright Moon. She went quietly along the halls to her own room, where she found Glimmer waiting for her, sitting on the bed with the sword nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. Catra predicts it’ll take another year or so before she’s in a good position to make a move for the throne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re sure you can still trust her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was their own routine. Glimmer would wait up for Adora and always ask if she was sure that she could trust her old best friend, and Adora would always soothe her worries. At first it was much worse, when they weren’t sure if Catra would lure them into some trap where she would use what they told her against them, but over time Catra proved that she only wanted to end the war, not hurt anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora kicked off her boots and shed her jacket to lie down next to Glimmer. Over time, she had gotten more trusting too. Their relationship was still going slow, but she found herself melting under the touch of the princess, and letting the exhausting weight of all her barriers slide off her chest so she could just be vulnerable together. They went on more dates, but kept everything low key so there wouldn’t be any pressure like during their day jobs. Glimmer began stroking her hair as she unwound once again in her hard cot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another year, huh?” Glimmer said. “I guess that means we’re sort of halfway done... It’s hard to believe.” Adora hummed in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then this war will be over...or it could be worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about it. And I do want this war to end, more than anything. But it’s also kind of scary. There’s so much that could happen, and the closer we get to finishing it, the more chances there are for something to go wrong. Especially for Catra, she’s taking so many risks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be that much more than you though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels like it is though... She has to worry about pulling off a coup without an immediate mutiny from Hordak’s loyalists. She could get in serious trouble for that kind of conspiring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still sure that she’s on our side?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Adora said confidently, with determination. “Well, not for the rebellion necessarily. But for the side of peace and maybe rebuilding some kind of friendship, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer bit her lip with worry, looking away out the window. Adora could feel her tensing up beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Adora said softly, catching her attention. “You know I trust you, right? I wouldn’t be able to do any of this without you.” Glimmer sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. And I trust you. If you say it’s for the greater good then I have to believe you. But I’m still worried that Catra might hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean if I have the sword, I would definitely win in a ---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant, Adora.” Glimmer said. Adora’s face fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” She took a moment longer to respond. “Well, I’ve hurt her too. Maybe even worse than she hurt me. Even if I didn’t mean to. But she’s still giving me another chance. That’s why I have to believe that this will all pay off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer smiled fondly at her girlfriend, but the buzz of anxiety would not leave her entirely. She knew that she had to trust Adora, she would need the support while going through all this with Catra. Besides, Glimmer wanted to end the war more than anything. And when defeating the horde seemed too daunting a task, she put faith in the fact that this was the best way to end things peacefully. It was what was best for the rebellion, best for the alliance, best for all the innocent people of Etheria. Even if it meant swallowing her pride for a moment so that her girlfriend could negotiate with the horde’s second in command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she thought about the notorious Wild Cat Of the Horde, Adora interrupted her train of thought as she snuggled closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to sleep, its so late... will you sleep here tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uuugghh, your cot is so hard though babe... Can’t we just teleport to my bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good for your back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but you’re the big spoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment if you like it! See you tomorrow... Allegedly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. SUPRISE BONUS BITCH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How things are going for Catra in the Fright Zone, mainly introspective. Also her plan might be in danger!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SIKE have a bonus that I didn't know where to post</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sulked along the halls to her private chambers. Even without looking she could feel eyes on her, both hidden and exposed. She tried to ignore that familiar sensation of being scrutinized as she retreated to her cabin, where Scorpia was waiting for her as she requested, sitting at the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Did you find out what Sanchez knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra removed her metal headpiece and paced around as she ran her fingers through her long hair. She never showed signs of distress unless it was just her and Scorpia, the only one in the horde left she could trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He knows I’m on to him, so he’s keeping it close to his chest. I have to assume that he knows what we’re planning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scorpia stood up, the anxiety eating at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if he’s still loyal to Hordak, then that would put you in danger. What are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, but I can’t abandon ship after almost two years of work that I’ve put into this. I can’t confront him without risking outing myself. I can’t take him out without gaining suspicion from everyone else. I need to come up with something…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay well, what about your other support? Can’t they help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just found out why Williams went missing. She was transferred to the Northern Reach for fraternizing. She’s going to be sitting in a lookout tower watching over nothing for the rest of her days. We’re never going to see her again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, that seems harsh!” Scorpia was taken aback by the revelation of why Admiral Williams had disappeared. They had heard of such things being threatened for fraternizing before, but rarely saw it happen. This was precisely why so few officers took the risk, especially the higher ups. “What are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of asking you to talk to Sanchez, see what you can get out of him. He doesn’t know that you’re involved as far as I know, so he might trust you as a double agent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like triple agent at this point…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra didn’t have a biting remark to make for the unnecessary comment. She was too close to Scorpia after all the time they spent together, and she was too anxious about her plans falling apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to make a Go Bag. Just in case things go South unexpectedly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll start skimming ration bars where I can so you can stock up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sat on her bed on the floor, and soon slumped to lying down. It had been ten days since she last spoke to Adora, perhaps the rebellion would be able to offer some insight for her. She stretched out lazily, curling and yawning as she came down. The next thing she knew, there was a blanket being pulled over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be able to scheme better if you rest up a bit, wild cat. It’s late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so nice to me, Scorpia?” Once again, there was no bitterness, no hostility. But it also wasn’t sarcastic enough that she would think it was rhetorical. She genuinely wanted to know why Scorpia would put so much time and effort into Catra and her work. She was allowed to simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> around Scorpia, and speak plainly. After all, the woman deserved some manners for all that she had stuck through with Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just think that you’ll be a great leader. You deserve it.” And with that, she smiled, and turned out the lights as she left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra tried to sleep, but found herself instead feeling guilty. She was putting Scorpia through so much, maybe too much. They hardly spoke to Entrapta as much anymore, and only had each other. It didn’t take long for Catra to figure out that the force captain held tender feelings for her-- even if Catra couldn’t think of any good reasons why. And then it didn’t take long after that for Scorpia to speak up on them. Catra remembered being in a hallway when it accidentally slipped out, and even though she knew, she still didn’t know what to say. But she had to say something. She couldn’t leave her stranded there like she thought Adora had done to her when they were younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Scorps, I.... are you sure?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scorpia averted her gaze and rubbed her neck with a claw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No. But it’s not like I have much of a choice…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to puzzle Catra at the time, and it still does to this day. Why would someone like her, when she was just… a soldier? Not a leader, no power, nothing. Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand. That you don’t feel the same way</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Scorpia added on quickly. Her shoulders and chin dropped and Catra felt like she had caused harm to her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Scorpia, I do really care about you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Catra said. For some reason, she couldn’t meet her eyes. Her ears drooped downward melancholically. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just, it’s complicated</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, no, I get that. Totally get it. I understand, there’s this whole scheme you’re working on and everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It’s a bad time, and that is fine. My fault, really.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She was so eager to stay in good graces with Catra, and it always ended up backfiring on her like right now as she embarrassed herself to cover up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s… not just that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Catra said it so quietly she may have just said it to herself in a whisper. But Scorpia heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Adora, isn’t it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Catra closed her eyes to stop the tears from forming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I just don’t know. There’s... a lot of things I’m trying to figure out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both took a deep, uncertain breath. They were shaky, on their emotions, and not as good at expressing them as the princesses in the stupid rebellion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look, Catra,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Scorpia finally said softly with a smile. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I just want you to be happy. Whatever that means. And I don’t think it’s power that you want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Catra finally met her gaze, as she had to open her eyes wide in this strange revelation. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m okay staying your best friend. As long as you get to figure out whatever you need to figure out. And I’ll be here for you no matter what.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in a rare moment of vulnerability, Scorpia got to witness what it was like to receive a hug instead of offering, as Catra slammed into her chest in a quick embrace. She hardly had time to react and hug her back before Catra ended it, turning away to wipe her tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I could really use a friend right now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Was all she admitted to, before they parted ways for the night and continued the next day the same as ever, but now with more respect in place of the pent up anger that Catra found herself running out of. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment if you like it, I will still do my best with daily updates now that my job is killing me again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>